


I'll bust the windows out your car.

by Rarw_Rarw_Akira



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarw_Rarw_Akira/pseuds/Rarw_Rarw_Akira
Summary: The crowbar graced my initials. The jagged edges pointed danger, my finger had been cut. It didn't hurt. It almost felt nice. Although, I know that they will curse you.-A story based on Byakuya Togami getting cheated on (vent story).
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	I'll bust the windows out your car.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently gone through a breakup so I decided to finish my short story based on cheating. This is nowhere near perfect and is more so a vent piece. I know I won't finish it so I decided to alter it and put it here. I got my inspiration from the song 'I'll Bust Your Windows Out Your Car' by Jazmine Sullivan.

You deserved it.

The bat is stained in glass shards, all viewing that sinister smirk that painted the reflection ugly. It was all so priceless, now you have thrown it away with one immature detective. The car, a luxurious Porsche, must have cost little to nothing - as much as I must have meant to you. As perfection, I hope that your happy for wishing this on yourself since you just screwed up.

Hah. Atrociously.

I won't be there to assist you in due time. Bills will stack up. You dared to play me like a piano. To imagine your soft, baby face would have whispered meaningless nothings just for my wealth. You ached- no, you lusted for my glorious pay check. Every time we took pictures, it drew an erasable smile onto your face every single time. I've learnt now that your smile is Beelzebub's blessing.

Remember when she was laying on my side of our bed? Can you recall how you had just... grinned? I can. You had the urge to grin at me - as if nothing was out of place - then that nervous waver of a chuckle before drawing yourself away from her reddened lips.

The car has been parked down the street as I cannot dare to situate myself in your driveway. I wouldn't wish to be seen in front of our- your house, especially if someone as brilliant as me was dumped so effortlessly.

I'm glad I did it. You had to learn exactly how much you've messed with my feelings for the past few weeks.

I bet you dropped down onto your knees, owl eyes leering at you from the clouds. They marked your back with cynical cruelty. Liar. I gave you all of me. I gave the car all of my might. You'll probably say it is juvenile: as follows a trial to gain back property that, may I remind, was originally mine.

You really hurt me. I admit it.

The windows were those fireworks we watched bursting. The shattered remains spewed high up into the sky: glimmering, shining, flying. They soared high, an elegant display performed for my eyes only. The air was embraced with chaos, the clouds masking disgrace with the actions so impure. They bounced off gravity's strong hold, falling, falling, falling. It wasn't long before they had fallen to the pavement. 

The crowbar graced my initials. The jagged edges pointed danger and my finger had been cut. It didn't hurt. It almost felt nice. Although, I know that they will curse you. Everywhere you'll go you will see my face. Surely you understand that the truth always wins, whether you like it or not. You even told me those exact words yourself; it was on our first date. I recall them because I believed you. Your pathetic preaches of 'hope' were contemptuous ; is that what you saw in her as she trod on the ruby ribbons? I sure don't, and I will never get an answer, nor the satisfaction to know exactly why you committed to drinking unfaithfulness.

For the minutes stood in glass, I didn't wish to do it. Even begging my own mind to thrash myself away for the sake of that residing love. The worst decision was to ponder, crowbar in my cold grip, about if I should shatter the remains of our relationship. I could of went back. It could of been resolved. It wasn't over. The snake, whose tail curved, hadn't suited up the crusade.

I've got to say, your "bullshit" nearly worked. A tail had lowered in between my legs, and I hate that you had trapped me in a mind that wasn't familiar. Fortunately, alarms rung from one ear to the other. You should count yourself lucky that it was all I did, because in that moment, every single word you whispered had meant nothing to the scars.

Crying? Naturally. Ice cold beaches couldn't illustrate the view I had to see on that day. The refreshing breeze that I supposedly loved had twisted to a stand still. The stride I leaned on, spent effort and time to practice, was all flushed down with the radioactivity you had treated me like. It had burnt. It had hurt. It is agonising.

Now watch me.

I am busting the windows out your car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
